1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric vehicle and to an insulation state determination method for an electric vehicle, and more particularly to a technique for determining the insulation state of an electric system that generates drive power.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-167617 (JP 2008-167617 A) discloses a vehicle equipped with a detector that detects a decrease in insulation resistance of a drive device generating drive power. In this vehicle, the insulation decrease site is determined on the basis of a detection result obtained by the detector when the vehicle is stopped. Further, a rotary electric machine which is to be allowed to operate in the next running cycle is determined, from among a plurality of rotary electric machines, according to the insulation decrease site (see JP 2008-167617 A).
In JP 2008-167617 A, the system main relay is controlled when the insulation decrease site is specified, but how the system main relay is controlled is not specifically described.